My Lovely Postman (Park Chanyeol dan Han Minhee OC)
by Urushibara Puterrizme
Summary: huft akhirnya ff ini selesai juga, abisnya… seokkie barusan kena writers block. Sungguh penyakit yang …yang…apa ya? Akhri-akhir ini seokkie pengen buat ff yang bertema SECRET ADMIRER. Kenapa yaaaa /mirip anak TK/plak!/tampar/. Coment sangat dibutuhkan! Itu akan sangat membantu saya. coment-juseyoooo


Title : my lovely postman

Cast : park chanyeol

han minhee

other cast

length : one shot or drabble[-2000 words]

rating : teen

genre : romance

author : park sang seok

summary : huft~ akhirnya ff ini selesai juga, abisnya… seokkie barusan kena writers block. Sungguh penyakit yang …yang…apa ya? Akhri-akhir ini seokkie pengen buat ff yang bertema SECRET ADMIRER. Kenapa yaaaa~~/mirip anak TK/plak!/tampar/. Coment sangat dibutuhkan! Itu akan sangat membantu saya. coment-juseyoooo

.

HAPPY READING (J^^)J

.

.

.

Kring!

Kring!

Kring!

Itu dia! Minhee berjingkrak dari tempat tidurnya setelah mendengar lonceng yang terpasang rapi di sepeda sang tukang pos, park chanyeol.

Senyumannya terus terulas saat tukang pos itu mengayuh sepedanya melewati rumah minhee. Melewati? Lagi-lagi minhee mengurungkan niatnya untuk tetap tersenyum. Bagaimana tidak, si tukang pos-park chanyeol selalu mengantarkan barang ke rumah sebelah. Minhee selalu berharap kalau ia datang mengantarkan 'cinta' untuknya, sebagai balasan karena setiap pagi ia harus 'nongol' di jendela depan demi menunggu bingkisan yang datang untuknya.

"yak! aku disini! Kau kelewatan, yang itu bukan rumahku!" bentak minhee dari balik jendela setelah chanyeol berbalik dan pergi untuk mengantar bingkisan yang lain.

.

.

Esoknya… kejadian yang sama.

"aish! Aku sudah menunggu hampir satu jam, dan kau harus mengganti waktuku untuk sekolah!" ucap minhee sembari membenarkan posisi blazernya.

.

.

Esoknya-lagi…. Kejadian yang hampir sama.

"aku akan mengirim bingkisan untukku sendiri, agar dia datang ke rumahku"

Sepulang sekolah, minhee memutuskan untuk mengantarkan bingkisan itu ke kantor pos. benar saja, disana ia mencuci mata dengan chanyeol yang sedang memasukkan beberapa surat dan bingkisan di tas yang menggantung di sepedanya.

"Agassi, apakah anda jadi mengirim?" Tanya seorang wanita yang sepertinya salah satu pekerja di situ. Mungkin wanita itu sudah lelah menunggu minhee yang hampir 15 menit tak henti menatap chanyeol.

"eoh? ini" ucapnya memberikan sebuah kotak.

.

.

Esoknya….

Dengan penuh harap sambil duduk di balik jendela tempat biasa ia menunggu chanyeol. Minhee terus mengulas senyuman membayangkan Chanyeol yang datang padanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang lembut/blush/. Lamunannya buyar ketika bunyi lonceng sepeda mengenai indra pendengarannya. Dengan penuh semangat ia berjalan-sedikit berlari- menuju pintu gerbang depan, tempat eommanya menerima bingkisan.

Gubrak!

d-dia b-b-bukan chanyeol yang kutunggu! Minhee merutuk dalam hati melihat seseorang yang mengayuh sepeda dan berhenti tepat di depanya.

"nona? Apakah anda han minhee?" Tanya orang itu sambil mengibaskan tanganya beserta bingkisan di depan minhee.

" .yeol?" minhee membaca tag-name tukang pos itu dengan teliti dengan alis yang diangkat sebelah.

"ne, nona. Ada apa?" kapan chanyeol operasi plastik? Tak mungkin secepat itu? Batin minhee dengan tangan mengulur berniat mengambil alih bingkisan di tangan tukang pos yang menempelkan nama 'park chan yeol' di seragamnya.

"mana park chanyeol?" ucap minhee mengintrogasi.

"n-n-nde? Saya park chanyeol"

"tidak mungkin! Aku tahu park chanyeol yang sebenarnya" minhee menarik kerah si tukang pos, hingga yang ditarik hanya melongo dengan mata yang hampir keluar.

"m-mianhe, tolong lepaskan saya. perkerjaan saya masih banyak nona" ucapan sang tukang pos berhasil melonggarkan cengkraman minhee pada kerahnya. Aku seperti tercekik, batin si tukang pos.

"jawab dengan jujur atau ku-" minhee tercekat setelah sang tukang pos-yang menempelkan tag-name chanyeol di seragamnya- dengan cepat mengaku.

"baiklah nona, aku byun baekhyun yang hanya akan menggantikan park chanyeol untuk beberapa hari kedepan."

"wae?" seketika wajah garang minhee berganti dengan wajah sedih. Sungguh perubahan yang sulit diartikan.

"dia butuh istirahat, di sedang sakit" senyuman dan amarah dari wajah minhe tergantikan dengan wajah sedih. Dengan lemas dia menanda tangani kertas penerima dan berbalik kembali menuju rumah. Memanfaatkan kesempatan, si tukang pos langsung menaiki sepedanya dan mengayuh sepedanya . dengan cepat, ia sudah tak terlihat dari pandangan minhee-jika minhee melihatnya sekarang-.

.

.

3 hari berlalu setelah insiden 'pencekikan tukang pos'. minhee selalu menunggu chanyeol yang akan mengantarkan bingkisan walaupun hanya untuk tetangga sebelah.

"dasar park chanyeol! Kau tak pernah memikirkan kesehatanmu dan terus berkerja, dan inilah akibaynya… kau akhirnya sakit. Membuatku tak bisa melihatmu lagi setiap pagi" minhee menggerutu lalu menyeruput teh hangat yang ia buat untuk menunggu chanyeol di dekat jendela.

.

.

Keesokkan hari, Di kantor pos.

"hey bung, kau sudah sembuh?" baekhyun memukul punggung chanyeol. Hari ini chanyeol mulai kambali bekerja walau belum benar-benar fit, chanyeol hanya bekerja ringan dengan menyetempel surat-surat yang nantinya akan dikirimkan.

"aku belum sembuh sepenuhnya"

"lalu kenapa kau tidak beristirahat saja?"

"sangat membosankan harus diam di rumah, sangat membuat otot-ototku kaku. Lebih baik aku bekerja"

"oh ya" baekhyun beranjak duduk disamping chanyeol.

"wae?"

"kau tahu kompeks A3?"

"itu wilayahku mengirimkan surat, memangnya ada apa?"

"tentu kau tahu rumah 256"

"tentu saja, seingatku aku belum pernah mengantar kesana…" dengan tangan menggaruk tengkuknya, chanyeol terlihat berfikir.

"di rumah itu ada seorang gadis-"

"kau menyukainya?" dengan semangat chanyeol bertanya sekaligus menyela ucapan baekhyun.

"aish! Bukan begitu… dia sepertinya menyukaimu"

"apa?! Menyukaiku?" baekhyun mengangguk.

"sebelum aku sakit, aku juga sering melihat gadis itu celingak-celinguk dijendela rumahnya dan pernah juga aku memergokinya sedang memandangku"

"aha! Kau juga tahu kalau dia menyukaimu, terima saja…dia gadis yang cantik tapi sedikit galak" baekhyun mengucapkan dengan nada berbisik di kalimat akhir.

"galak?"

"ne, saat itu…" baekhyun menceritakan semua insiden saat minhee mencekiknya. Beberapa kali ekspresi chanyeol terlihat seperti menahan tawa.

skip

"jadi seperti itu… aku merasa kesepian saat aku dirumah, walaupun di rumah sangat ramai dengan 5 sepupuku yang datang menjenguk"

"jadi…" senyuman 'evil' terulas dari wajah baekhyun.

"rasanya aneh sehari tak melihat gadis yang selalu menatap hangat padaku walau dari jarak jauh…"

"jadi…" lagi-lagi baekhyun mulai menggoda chanyeol yang berusaha mengartikan apa yang ia rasakan.

"jadi apa?"

"kau ini masih tak mengerti?!" baekhyun langsung memukul kepalanya sendiri saat melihat chanyeol menggeleng polos.

"jadi ka-" lagi dan lagi, ucapan baekhyun terputus oleh ulah chanyeol.

"jadi aku juga mulai merasa menyukainya!" sontak baekhyun tersenyum bahagia lalu mengubah wajahnya itu dengan wajah heran setelah chanyeol langsung meninggalkannya yang masih duduk dengan tenang.

"yak! Kau mau kemana?"

"ada yang harus kulakukan" balasnya sambil berlari makin jauh.

.

.

Seminggu semenjak insiden.

Minhee setia menunggu di depan jendela rumanya yang menghadap langsung ke jalan. Dengan wajah yang dipaksakan untuk tersenyum tentunya.

Kring!

Kring!

Minhee kangsung berdiri setelah mendengar bunyi lonceng sepeda. Namun dengan wajah yang tak berubah dari tadi, karena ia sudah tahu siapa yang mengantar. Baekhyun.

Namun kali ini baekhyun berhenti di depan rumah minhee dan beberapa kali membunyikan lonceng yang terpasang disepedanya.

"minhee-ssi, kau dirumah?" teriak baekhyun membuat minhee langsung berlari keluar.

"ada apa?" ucap minhee di depan baekhyun.

"ada berita baik" ucap baekhyun dengan semangat.

"berita?" Tanya minhee disusul anggukan dari baekhyun yang masih duduk diatas sepeda.

"besok chanyeol akan mulai bekerja lagi" kalimat yang begitu jelas di fikiran minhee. Merangsang otaknya untuk menyuruh bibirnya yang selalu murung untuk kembali tersenyum.

"betulkah?" ucap minhee girang.

"ne, jadi… cepat buang cemberut yang selalu menempel di wajahmu itu"

"terima kasih baekhyun" minhee berjingrak di tengah perjalanannya kembali ke dalam rumah.

"besok akan menjadi hari yang paling indah untukmu minhee-ssi" guman baekhyun setelah minhee mulai menghilang dari jangkauan matanya.

.

.

Esoknya

Yang benar saja. Chanyeol memang kembali bekerja, tepatnya ia juga berhenti di depan rumah minhee. Dengan gerakan cepat minhee beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan langsung menyambar gagang pintu, lalu berlari sekencang mungkin hingga kini ia sudah berada dihadapan orang yang selama ini membuat hatinya terobrak-abrik(?). Park chanyeol.

"kau han minhee?" suara yang indah, batin minhee setelah suara berat chanyeol-yang tidak bisa dikatakan indah- memenuhi telinganya.

"n-ne, wae?" mungkin pengaruh 'suara' chanyeol membuatnya begitu gugup.

"ini, ada titipan untukmu" chanyeol mengulurkan tangan yang menggenggam sebuah kotak-yang terlihat seperti kado- kepada minhee. Minhee membalas uluran tangan chanyeol seraya mengambil barang di tangan chanyeol dengan mata yang tak henti menatap pemandangan indah didepannya.

"d-dari siapa ini?" tangan minhee menggores sebuah tanda tangan lembar penerima yang chanyeol berikan.

"molla" balas chanyeol sembari menaiki sepedanya, bersiap-siap pergi.

"hanya itu? Tak ingin mampir untuk minum teh?" Tanya minhee dengan nada cemas. Pertemuan yang singkat, batinnya.

"gomawo, tapi aku harus bekerja. Annyeong~" chanyeol mulai memutar haluan sepedanya.

"ne, annyeong~" dengan wajah sendu, minhee melambaikan tangannya pada chanyeol yang makin menjauh.

"semoga harimu menyenangkan! Minhee-ssi!" teriak chanyeol dengan jarak yang makin jauh. Minhee menatap sepeda chanyeol yang sudah tak terlihat lagi, ia melangkah masuk kerumah dengan langkah gontai.

"aish! Kenapa ia harus pergi secepat itu? padahal aku ingin lebih lama melihatnya tersenyum padaku" ucap minhee dengan tangan yang tak henti merobek kasar kertas yang melilit rapi kotak di hadapannya.

"minhee~ dari siapa itu?" teriak eomma minhee dari dapur.

"molla" dengan tangan yang masih sibuk merobek.

"apa si tukang pos kesayanganmu tidak memberi tahu? Kekeke~" goda eomma minhee. Eommanya memang sudah tahu kalau minhee menyukai si tukang pos-park chanyeol. bagaimana tidak, minhee selalu bercerita tentang park chanyeol pada eommanya.

"eomma!" sang eomma hanya terkekeh melihat anaknya yang sudah mulai dewasa.

"eoh?" minhee tercekang mendapati sebuah boneka teddy bear-dengan ukuran yang tidak terlalu besar yang sedang memeluk sebuah hati- di dalam kotak itu.

"gwiyowo~" ucap minhee sambil mencubit gemas pipi boneka tersebut. Ia terhenti ketika melihat surat yang terselip pada pita merah muda yang melilit di leher boneka itu. Tidak menunggu lama, minhee langsung membuka cepat surat yang ditulis di kertas putih biasa.

Dengan pipi memerah dan Mata yang hampir keluar, minhee tak hentinya tersenyum ketika membaca surat di depannya.

'_temui aku di café depan kantor pos_

_Your lovely postman-park chanyeol 3_'

.

.

.

.

.

END!


End file.
